


You Should See Him... He's Beautiful

by nazgularepeopletoo



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Simon is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazgularepeopletoo/pseuds/nazgularepeopletoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a little poem by Simon about Kieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should See Him... He's Beautiful

He is so beautiful  
They don't understand  
They all shy away from   
The touch of his hand

It must be the colour  
Most likely the cold  
Or maybe they're jealous  
That he'll never grow old

They don't see what I do  
They think they're so smart  
But the value that he has  
It comes from the heart

He's selfless and selfish  
Though it's not ideal  
I do what I can for him  
Because he is real


End file.
